But I Thought that You Loved Him
by swanqueen24
Summary: Emma has a trip to the past, but this time she stumbles upon a young Regina in need of an escape from Leopold. Will she change the past to save Regina from the pain?
1. Chapter 1

"But I thought that you loved him."

"Love him! Mother, I didn't even like him."

Mother and daughter stood in what seemed like the longest moment of silence. Regina shifting her gaze to the stone wall behind her mother. The tears spilling down her face would not change her mothers mind, but they came anyways.

Cora stepped forward grabbing Regina's chin and pulled her face forward. Stroking Regina's dark brunette hair with her other hand. She stared directly in her eyes before speaking, "I don't care if you love him. You will marry him. You will become a Queen and so will your daughters after you because this isn't about love dear. This is about power. Clean your face up and pull on that wedding dress now. You are becoming the queen today whether you want to or not."

Regina nodded quickly. She wanted nothing more than for her mother to leave and the only way for that to happen is to agree.

Cora left with nothing more than, "Good Girl!"

Regina collapsed against the wall after that and let the tears fall quickly. She didn't want to move, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to see a blond standing before her. She had never met this woman before and she felt fear creep inside her.

"Did she really think that you loved him?"

Regina shook her head no and found herself answering the blonde woman without much reason, "She knows that I have no feelings for the king. She got rid of the one person I did love, and I guess she thought that would make me love the king."

"You can't force love."

"Who are you?"

The blond glanced at her feet. Regina was surprised to find that it took thought to answer a simple question. The blond glanced back up and as nervous green eyes meet brown she heard the older women speak softly, "Emma."

Regina could tell that there was more she was going to say so she waited patiently and after a few moments Emma continued, "I am from the future and I need your help because you are the only person I can trust here. I need you to help me get out of the trouble I'm in because that's what we do Regina, we save each other. All I have is a broken wand and the hope that you will help me."

Regina shook her head in confusion and went to stand up. She let the older woman help her. She saw that she was no longer the only one with tears in her eyes and she delicately wiped one off Emma's cheek. She went to answer Emma but before she could she heard Cora yell, "Ten more minutes dear and I will send in the servants to help with the dress."

Regina's face became distorted with fear and she pleaded with Emma for help. Emma instantly turned her toward the mirror and began to brush Regina's hair. Regina cleaned her face and the two worked in silence. Regina was stunning. Emma managed to put the hair up beautifully even with her limited experience. Regina was able to put on a light layer of makeup that didn't take anything away from her natural beauty.

As they finished a knocking came from the door and Emma quickly hid behind the changing curtain before a group of women came in holding a beautiful white dress covered in lace. They handed Regina a corset and instructed her to put it on behind the curtain.

Regina started to slightly panic it was a small space and Emma being there made it even tighter. She smoothly got behind the curtain without anyone noticing Emma. Once inside Emma smiled at her and turned around. Regina was grateful and even more grateful that Emma made no sounds as her elbow hit her as she put on the garment.

Emma waited patiently for Regina to finish and felt her place a hand on her shoulder as a way of saying goodbye to Emma as she exited the curtain. After that Emma could only be annoyed by the women arguing with Regina over the tightness of the corset. They won out after declaring it was Cora's wishes. The women finished and left telling Regina that someone would be there to retrieve her soon.

Emma stepped out quickly to see that Regina was in pain from the tightness of her corset. "Do you want me to loosen it for you?"

Regina looked up quickly, "Yes please!"

Emma made quick work of retying the dress in a breathable fashion.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Anything for you."

"Do I have to marry him? You are from the future, right? Is it that important? You could help me escape."

Emma sighed, "Regina there is nothing I want to do more, but…"

"No, I can't do this. Please help me."

"Regina if you don't marry him then nothing from my future will exist. I might not even exist, and Henry would definitely not."

Emma realized she said the wrong thing when Regina quickly asked, "Who is Henry?"

Emma took both of Regina's hands in hers and squeezed them tightly, "Henry is the most important person in your world and you love him more than anything."

"Am I in love with him?"

Emma quickly said "No"

"But you said"

"Henry is our son."

"OUR son?"

"Look I don't have time to explain everything, but you would do all of this again for him. You have told me that and you have to go through with this wedding."

Regina nodded her head before another knocking came at the door and she was torn away from Emma and into her wedding.

* * *

Regina couldn't stand the thought of marrying the king. She wanted to run back to Emma and beg her to explain. Beg her to come up with another way. Even if she did run away from the wedding she would be found and executed. She held her chin high as she feels her father guide her down the aisle.

She couldn't hear a word the priest was saying and only said "I do" because she noticed a silence. Then she felt the King reach forward and pull her in for a kiss. She tried to pull back quickly, but she found him pulling her closer with his aggressive hands

When he released her the crowd cheered. Regina felt like throwing up.

Emma stood in the crowd during the ceremony. She saw the disgust that was on Regina's face from the kiss and was worried for the night ahead. The only thought that kept her grounded was that Regina had made it through this before.

* * *

The reception was a grand affair and Regina was made to sit by her husband during the whole thing. She watched as he hammered back drink after drink. She hoped that he would fall asleep before anything could happen tonight.

Regina knew her duty as his wife. She was afraid though and had no one to tell her what it was like.

It was getting late and a very drunk King Leopold excused himself and his wife. After winking at everyone at the table he grabbed Regina's arm and led her down the hallways and back to his chambers.

Emma followed quietly behind. Felling rage boiling up as he slammed Regina against a wall. He stuck his tongue down her throat.

Regina was not surprised that Leopold couldn't wait to get back to his room. She was shocked though when he wouldn't listen to her pleads to stop, "Please stop. We should get to your room. Please. Please."

"I think not. I'm going to have you in this hallway like the slut you are," his breath smelt like whiskey against her skin. He reached for her dress, but before he could he collapsed on top of her. Dragging her to the floor with him.

She felt someone push his body off her and looked up to see Emma.

"Emma please don't let him hurt me. Please."

Emma wiped the tears off her face and pulled her into her arms, "He's not going to hurt you. I'm going to protect you. Nothing is ever going to hurt you."

She knew it was a lie, but in that moment, she believed that she could stop everyone from hurting Regina.

Regina was shocked when Emma was able to levitate Leopold down the halls and into his room, "I thought that you needed my help to do magic."

"I do."

"Looks like you have all the skills you need."

"You are the only one who can fix the wand because you have the ability to harness dark and light magic."

"I don't know magic."

"Yet"

* * *

Emma began to pull a shocked Regina down the hall and into an empty room that contained old armor and weapons.

Before Emma could speak a spot of smoke appeared in the room and left an angry scaly beast. At which Regina jumped back from. She didn't want the dark one there. He completely ignored her and glared at Emma, "I told you the dangers of changing the past. What have you done? I thought you wanted to return to your world not a world without you even in it."

"There has to be another way. I'm not going to let the King rape her!"

"Is that what happen the first time Dearie? If so then it must happen again for me to get my son back and for you to get your son back."

"We will just have to figure something else out because I'm not letting this happen."

"It is not possible to keep the world you know intact and change the past. You have to make a choice. Do you think her anger to cast the dark curse just popped up overnight? She needed that torture and pain. I suggest you make a decision before I return."

Emma sat on the cold stone floor and yelled in frustration. Regina for her part was confused and scared for herself and for the new blond in her life.

She reached for Emma's shoulder causing beautiful green eyes to stare back at to her, "You told me that I wouldn't want the past changed and yet tonight you altered it. Why?"

Emma grasped her hand tightly, "Regina the truth is that while I know that you wouldn't want it changed, I also know that I could never let anyone hurt you like that. I don't want you to go through the pain."

"Could you tell me more about Henry?"

"He is the most wonderful kid in the whole world. He is so smart, sometimes too smart. He has your wonderful sass and he believes like no one else in any world."

"My sass? I'm not sassy."

"Yet," and Emma laughed at the adorable confusion on the innocent girl's face.

Regina giggled along with her before getting serious again, "I know I don't know Henry yet, but I can tell that he means the world to both of us. I think we should leave the past alone because having the two of you in my life sounds like my happy ending and I don't want to ruin that."

"Regina, I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking. I'm telling you. Its my choice not yours. I want what is best for both of us."

Regina slides down to the floor and wraps her arms around Emma tight as tears stream down both of their faces.

"You love me a lot Emma and I have very few people in my life who have ever cared like you do. I won't lose you."

Emma nods and Regina places her soft lips on Emma's. Emma returns it a before pulling away.

"I can't. You don't care about me like that Regina. You're in love with Robin not me."

Regina scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "I don't understand. You said we share a son and that we save each other. You care about me don't you?"

"Of course, I care about you! Its complicated."

"It shouldn't be"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry just promise me if my memory is wiped to save the future then you will make me realize what we could have when you get back."

"I will try"

"You have to do more than try," She reached towards Emma and kissed her again with more aggression and need this time. Emma returned it and allowed Regina to deepen the kiss pulling her close.

It was broken up by Rumpelstiltskin's return, "Well isn't this lovely. I need a decision now Emma."

It was Regina who spoke first, "The past is staying the same. Do what you must to fix tonight."

"Good," Regina was suddenly gone, and Emma began to panic, "Don't worry she is asleep next to the king where she belongs. I have given her and him false memories."

Emma nodded and handed him the wand, which he fixed with a purple potion. Just before he was about to send her away, she stopped him, "I want them all to be fake."

"What do you want to be fake?"

"Her memories with the King. I want to be able to go back to Storybrooke and be able to make sure she was never actually touched by the man. I want to take away that pain."

"That is dangerous. I don't know of every or how many encounters they had. It could change the future."

"I don't care"

"Fine," he said sending her away .


	2. Chapter 2

"But I thought that you loved him," Slipped past Regina's lips as she followed the savior running away from a pirate that Emma had just punch and screamed at in response to a kiss.

Emma spun around and gave Regina a pained look that only confused Regina more, "Look I don't love him. I never have and I never will. Just because he has feelings for me does not mean that I feel the same."

Regina stepped closer to Emma and softened her tone, "Look Emma I didn't mean to insinuate that you must have feelings for him because he has feelings for you. What is going on?"

Emma looked at the ground and shook her head because of course Regina would know there is something wrong without having her memories, "Everything is fine. I just need to go and deal with something."

It is kind of humorous that Emma would think she could get away with that. Maybe she thought she was still with the past Regina that couldn't hurt a soul or she was just being dumb. Either way a fiery Regina turned the fleeing Emma back around by her shoulder and in a calm demanding tone stated, "Miss Swan you are not getting out of this discussion that easily. So, I suggest that you tell me what is going on before…"

"Before what Regina. You aren't going to hurt me. Just let this go!"

With that Regina released Emma's shoulder and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. The last thing to vanish was the disappointment on her face. Emma realized in that moment that she screwed up, but she had no choice but to deal with the consequences later.

* * *

When Gold had found a way to make the wand to work without Regina Emma had been relieved. He let her and Killian who he had been storing in a cell go without much of a fuss. What Emma hadn't counted on was being returned to a world that hadn't noticed she was missing with a delusional pirate that actually thought he had a chance with her.

She hadn't punched because of the kiss at Grannies but more to let out some anger at seeing Regina and Robin curled up together without a problem in the world. Regina clearly didn't remember and even worse she didn't realize that Emma was gone in the first place.

That is why she was in such a rush to see Gold. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. She stormed in the shop and let the little bell above the door show her anger. It didn't faze Gold who knew she was coming. The dark one never had a problem it seemed with planning for the future.

"Miss Swan what brings you by tonight? Perhaps looking for something or someone?"

Emma had no time for his games. She slammed her hands on the table in front of her, "Why doesn't Regina remember?"

"What makes you so sure that she doesn't?"

Emma slipped back. The thought of Regina knowing and not doing anything made her question everything that had happened to her. She then shook that thought away. Regina doesn't know, Emma was certain, "Gold, she doesn't know, now tell me why?"

Gold lifted up a little purple stone while shrugging his shoulders, "She took the memories away again after they came back with the end of the first curse. She never intended for me to keep them, but she also didn't remember having them in the first place. See she was concerned that she would ruin what you had if she membered and you didn't. What a fool."

Emma reached for the stone but was not fast enough, "What do you want for the memories?"

"Funny you should ask. Really, I want my son back, but that isn't an option. I guess I could deal with with having something that once belonged to him."

"Out with-it Gold. What do you want?"

"Your bug."

Emma loved her bug she really did, but she loved Regina more. That realization scared her when she handed over the keys. She wasn't sure when her feelings became love.

* * *

Emma went directly to the mansion after that and as she went to the door all she could do was stare. Doubt started to fill her mind, what if Regina didn't love her back? What if Regina gave up the memories again because she didn't want them? Emma knew in reality that Regina didn't want the bad memories of the King in her head. Still, some part of her was scared, so she stared at the door before turning around and walking back to her apartment.

The whole time Regina was staring out her bedroom window and watched the sheriff come and go. It wasn't her responsibility to stop Emma after the way she had treated her earlier. It hurt because even though Emma was different since she had come back from New York Regina had still thought of them as a team.

She shook her thoughts away to go down the hall and peak in Henry's room. He had insisted that he come home with her that night and she couldn't be happier to see her little prince back in his room.

After she was sure that he was safe and asleep she went back to her own room to only find a restless sleep.

* * *

Emma was a coward and she wouldn't deny it if someone was bold enough to say it to her face. She had avoided Regina for a week. She stayed in her office at the station or her room. Mary Margret started to worry about her health and her sanity. Henry had come by a few times and she talked to him until he mentioned his mom. She would then make an excuse and head back to her room.

Regina for her part was angry at Emma still and found no reason to talk to her until Henry started to voice his concerns. He thought that she might head back to New York because she wasn't happy here. That made Regina furious. Emma couldn't just pop into Henry's life and then leave because she felt like it. Emma couldn't leave her again.

She made a plan to stop by Emma's office the next day and see exactly what is going through the blonde's thick head. When she went to the station though she had to be informed that Emma was sick by a nervous looking David that left before saying anything else.

At that Regina's worry increased. What if Emma had left already. She poofed herself inside of the Charming's apartment. To be greeted by silence. She yelled for Emma at first, but there was nothing. She walked to her room knocking and then pushing the door open to find that the blond was not inside. The only sense of comfort that Regina got was the fact that Emma's stuff was still spread around the room. At the same time Regina knew that Emma could have ran without it.

She walked around Storybrooke after that hoping that somehow, she would spot the blonde. She checked her phone constantly and almost pushed the call button more times than she could count. Every time remembering their fight and putting the phone away.

She almost gave in and called when she noticed the yellow bug parked outside of Gold's shop. She looked inside and noticed the car empty, leading her to run inside the shop that like everywhere else she looked was devoid of life. Well not completely. From the back Gold came limping out. He put both his hands on his cane and gave Regina a questioning stare.

"Have you seen Emma?" hurriedly came out of Regina's mouth.

"Not for about a week. Why Dearie? Have you lost someone?"

The way he said it made Regina clench her fists at her side. He knew how many people she had lost in her life and wanted to rub it in further, "Why is her car outside then?"

Gold gave a short laugh, "That is my car now. Has been for about a week."

Regina couldn't stop her mind from exploring the possibilities of what they could mean. Emma loved her car and wouldn't give it up for no reason, "What did you get in return?"

"Now that is none of your business or entirely your business. It's hard to tell."

"Don't speak in riddles Rumple!"

"Let's just say that Miss Swan traded her car for something that used to belong to you. I will say nothing more. I suggest if you have further questions you ask her yourself."

* * *

Emma never expected a call from Regina to come. She figured that she would be too angry from the fight and engrossed in Robin to care much for speaking with her. Still as she answered the phone, she was even more surprised to hear the fear in Regina's voice, "Emma, are you okay? Where are you?"

"Regina, I'm fine. I'm sitting at the docks. What's going on?"

Before Emma could finish speaking Regina showed up a few feet away from her surrounded by purple smoke. Regina did another unexpected thing in that moment and gave Emma a hug, "I thought you left," she mumbled into Emma's neck.

As quick as that soft loving Regina came, she left. She pushed away from Emma and demanded to know about her deal with Gold.

Emma rubbed her neck and after seeing Regina's glare caved, "Well you see I kind of went back in time."

"What do you mean you went back in time," Emma swore she could see smoke coming out of Regina's ears at this point.

"There was a light coming from the barn and when I went to check it out with Killian we fell through. I met you during that time and I had to use Gold to get back. He had your memories which is why I made a deal with him."

"You traded your bug for my memories?"

"Yes, and I think that you should have them back. That is why I have been so distant this week. I have been trying to figure out how to give them to you and maybe I wasn't ready for you to have them."

Regina's eyebrow rose, "What is in these memories? When did you travel too?

Emma shrugged her shoulders and looked at the ground. In a soft whisper she said, "Maybe you should see for yourself."

Emma handed over the purple stone and braced for what is to come.


End file.
